


Mamihlapinatapai

by Azuwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, But seriously there will be a lot of smut, Cat and Mouse, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Glove Kink, Kylo is afraid of rose, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudity everywhere, Sneaking Around, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), We all need rose in our life, badboi kylo, featuring Kylo’s not so tiny dick, seriously there is a lot of masturbation, smutville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Kylo Ren seizes an opportunity to please Lord Snoke by purchasing him a rare Omega to take on as his queen. Virgin Rey wants more from her life than to be the king’s heir bearer. Tension (both sexual and aggressive) rise between the two and they find themselves wandering into forbidden territory.





	1. “I’m Truly Sorry”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> Hey! I wrote this as a part of Swolo’s gift month to the Headmistresses of TWD.
> 
> LoveofEscapism: this is for you girl ;) I cannot even begin to tell you how much you have come to mean to me. One small conversation with you can truly brighten my day. You were on of the first authors I read in this fandom and I was star struck when I entered TWD. It’s amazing to know that since my joining, Ive gotten to know you as a person. Many stupid and hilarious conversation have been had and I will always cherish them. You work so hard, just as the headmistresses do, and I appreciate everything you do and the openness and kindness you give willingly. I love you bish. Have some smut!

**_Just as a quick warning for any whom it may concern: this chapter gives an idea of the life Omegas are forced into, usually sold to the highest bidder as a wife/mother, not choosing who they love or what they do._ **

* * *

 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

 

[](https://ibb.co/ngvSjFT)

 

Red-hot rage boiled through his veins, the space beneath his left eye convulsing as he hyper-focused his attention to the matte black helmet held in his gloved hand. 

 

Within the blink of an eye, the helmet came smashing through generations-old stained glass windows. Colorful shards reflected the beautiful summer sun along the stone walls of the castle. 

 

It was a sad sight, as well as a stunning one; art rich with family history destroyed in mere seconds, at the hands of one lonely, former prince, and true heir to the throne.

 

Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, and right hand of King Snoke, grunted with exertion as he thrust wildly about his chambers, demolishing all that lay in his path. 

 

In his destructive fury, he hadn’t heard his chamber door open, but he  _ had _ felt the sudden pair of eyes on his back. Willing himself to stop, just short of tearing apart the one and only existing royal family portrait left, Kylo panted as he turned an angry stare to the intruder. 

 

Dopheld Mitaka watched nervously, body shaking, and eyes frantically scanning through the mess his superior had created. He stood still, not wishing to make any sudden movements. 

 

“ _ What _ is it?!” Kylo bore his teeth at the terrified beta, not in the mood to be interrupted. 

 

Mitaka attempted to clear his throat, his response coming out in trembling words. “We...uh...we’ve received news of the location of a rare Omega, s-sir.”

 

Kylo calmed only slightly at the word ‘Omega’, rolling his eyes and tossing his helmet to the ground. He crossed his arms confidently, strolling closer toward his messenger. 

 

“I’ve heard such a promise many times, all fruitless. Why am I to believe this ‘news’ is any different?” 

 

A new quake carried across Mitaka’s body before he replied. “The news comes from Unkar Plutt, my lord.”

 

Kylo’s brows rose, his interest rising, but only by a fraction. He ran his gloved hand across his stubbled chin, thinking it over a moment. 

 

“That disgusting tub of lard? Why should I ever believe a word  _ he  _ says?”

 

“True enough, sir. However, word is that Unkar Plutt is in desperate need of funds. He is hoping to sell the Omega to Lord Snoke for a hefty sum.”

 

Lord Snoke had left on a long and important journey just that morning. Before he had left, he gave Kylo an earful, berating him and questioning his loyalty. He  _ needed _ an opportunity like this to return to Snoke’s good graces. 

 

“Very well. We leave within the hour. Now go!” Kylo ordered, then became suddenly and excruciatingly aware of the hardness in his pants. 

 

As Mitaka bolted from his chambers, Kylo called after him, “Have a bed maid sent up here!”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

He tried rearranging within his breeches, unbearably uncomfortable. His Alpha body must have given in to instinct, reacting even at the  _ mention _ of an Omega. Kylo had accepted the fact that he would likely never be bonded to Omega, as they were rare and hard fought over. 

 

_ Not to mention, Snoke would never allow it _ . 

 

Given his being of royal blood, Kylo creating heirs while Snoke didn’t would compromise his rule. If such a thing happened, the child would likely be met with an ‘accident’. Kylo and his Omega lover would surely meet the same fate. 

 

He ground his teeth at the idea.  _ If _ he ever had an Omega to call his own, he certainly wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Alas, he knew it would never happen. So, for now, he would rely on his bed maidens, who relieved the sexual need he carried, but never fully satisfied it. 

  
  


******

 

Having relieved himself, and sending word after Snoke that he may have something to look forward to when he came back, Kylo headed out with his men. If what Unkar Plutt claimed  _ was _ true, Lord Snoke would be very pleased. He would have his desirable Omega queen, who would bear him many children. 

 

Kylo couldn’t help the thrumming of his heart in his chest. It ached with the unquenchable want to be bound to someone, and even the  _ possibility _ of meeting a rare Omega made his stomach twist in knots. 

 

_ She will not be your Omega, so you better get used to being around one without thinking about touching her.  _

 

The journey was days long, and slowly the vibrant green trees of his kingdom morphed into the untamed twigs and dull orange sands of the Jakku Desert. 

 

Kylo had long stripped himself of his heavy armor, letting the radiating desert sun beat down on his sweat-coated pale skin. He smoothed a hand over his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat the trickled down. He quickly tossed his hair into a small bun at the crown of his head, enjoying the slight breeze that hit the back of his neck. 

 

After long hours of trekking through the treacherous sands, the Nina Outpost came into view. His men cheered joyfully, sliding down the dunes in a rush. Kylo hung back, resting his fists against his hips as he stared out at the horizon just beyond the outpost. 

 

Briefly, he spotted a figure in the distance; adorned in rags, they stood with the setting pink sun behind them. The sky was an array of deep purples, oranges and pinks as a chilling gust blew over the soft hills. 

 

Small particles of sand blew lazily through the air, the breeze cooling his skin and carrying a smell unlike anything he had ever smelled before…

 

The scent travelled through his nose, his nostrils flaring, and his pupils blowing. Goosebumps riddled his skin as every hair stood on end, a cooling sensation washing through his veins as he realized what the glorious smell was: Omega. 

 

Sweet and spicy, her scent was undeniable to the Alpha nose. The smell was much like the one he smelled when he awoke in the morning as a child, sugar and cinnamon pastries being baked in the castle’s kitchens. 

 

The smell had such an impact on his body that his eyelids had drifted shut as he took in the scent, savoring it. When his eyes opened slowly and dreamily, the figure had disappeared, and to his dismay, so did her smell. 

 

_ That must have been her.  _

 

He made his way down to the outpost, meeting back up with his men before heading to Unkar’s place for the night. Almost as soon as they arrived, he excused himself to the bathroom. 

 

Closing the door behind him, his thoughts wandered back to the scent of the Omega. His cock hardened in his pants; never had he felt such an insistent sexual yearning till now. They didn’t bring bed maidens with them on the journey, in hindsight he realized what a terrible decision that was, given the nature of the quest. 

 

With a disgruntled groan, Kylo slid his pants down, his cock ready to be sated. He was none too gentle as he took it within his hand, slowly stroking it from base to tip. 

 

A hiss left his lips at the feeling, as he continued to do something he hadn’t in such a long time. He shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t stop himself as he began to imagine  _ her _ wrapped around him. Though she would be Lord Snoke’s, he would allow her to be his in his mind, only if this once. 

 

He didn’t know what she looked like, letting his imagination of what he always dreamt of in a partner take over. He imagined her tanned legs wrapped around his hips, her tight pussy clenching around his cock. 

 

She would surely fit him perfectly, her Omega cunt pulling him in; so slick, so snug, and so hot. She writhed beneath his strong hold of her hips, tantalizing moans slipping from her pretty pink lips, curled slightly into a grin. 

 

He slid in and out of her with ease, enjoying the sweet sensation of her ribbed walls tugging on him as she opened and closed to him. He was close already, and he hated it. 

 

He felt his ball sack tighten, his cock tensing, and his knot inflating as his seed travelled upward. The entirety of his body seized at the wave of pleasure that radiated from between his legs. He didn’t care who could hear, a loud rumble ripping from his throat at the intensity of it all. 

 

Coming down from his high, his head clearing from the daze, he looked down at her with a satisfied smirk, only to remember that she was never there. With momentary panic, he eyed the mess of semen all over Plutt’s restroom. 

 

Another wave of pleasure pulsed through him without his consent, adding to the mess. His eyes rolled to the back of his head; he had never cum multiple times like this before, as his body knew he was not mating with an Omega. His imagination must have been too great, as his cock desperately wished to spill his seed. 

 

Luckily, his knot deflated shortly after the second orgasm, so he wouldn’t be stuck in the bathroom much longer. Part of him regretted what he had just done, as he greatly wished to feel the sensation again, to be knotted with a true partner, stuck together for hours in mating bliss. 

 

He hadn’t known it would feel so good, that it would last so long, and it made him want it  _ more.  _ He shook his head ashamedly _.  _ He  _ knew  _ it was all a bad idea, but he did it anyway. He couldn’t be thinking about his King’s wife like this, to think of her like  _ that _ ...would be forbidden. 

 

He cleaned up the best he could, shrugging indifferently when he couldn’t get it all. Plutt was garbage anyway, he could deal with a little mess. 

 

When he entered the meeting room, everyone had already gathered around to begin negotiations. Kylo took his seat, smoothing out his hair and clothes as he did so. 

 

“You should have somebody clean that bathroom. It was utterly filthy.”

 

Plutt looked on in slight horror, though Kylo was certain the man only feared him, as he should. He nodded in understanding before ordering the closest lackey to take care of it. 

 

_ Not Plutt, but it’ll do,  _ Kylo thought with a smirk. 

 

“Alright. Let’s get right to it. Where’s the girl?” Kylo asked bluntly.

 

“She doesn’t live with me...she lives…” 

 

“North of the outpost,” Kylo finishes the man’s sentence. 

 

“How did you…” Plutt looked at him with confusion, not sure how he could have known, until his expression was replaced with realization and a smug grin. “Ah. It’s that Alpha nose.” He tapped his nose. 

 

Kylo’s lips curled upward, a low growl the only noise in the dead quiet room. Plutt stiffened at the sound, shutting his mouth. 

 

Kylo was done with the man, he was ready to get the Omega and back to the kingdom. He stood from his seat, pulling a large silk satchel filled with gold, tossing it toward Plutt. 

 

“That’s what we are offering to you for the Omega. It should more than suffice.” Kylo crossed his arms, standing solidly, an intimidating force not to be trifled with. 

 

To Kylo’s surprise, Unkar opened the sack, a look of consideration on his ugly fat mug. He seemed eager to be in the presence of so much currency, but didn’t look fully satisfied. 

 

“What is it?” Kylo barked impatiently. 

 

“Double.”

 

Kylo’s brows rose, along with his temper. “Excuse me?”

 

“I want double,” the man repeated nervously, but unwavering. 

 

Kylo slammed his hands on the large war table, his eyes filled with a fiery rage. He glared down the lumpy man on the other side, wishing to strangle him and see what face his color turns. 

 

“Double?! You can’t be serious! We just gave you a small fortune! What, does this girl have the world’s tightest cunt?”

 

Plutt shook under Kylo’s angry eyes, but he managed a reply. “She’s a virgin.”

 

The room filled with an awkwardly long silence. Then the beginning of a deep and quiet rumble of laughter. Kylo chuckled to himself, body trembling with amusement. 

 

Wiping away a tear, Kylo looked at the man, responding with a humorous smile. “You expect me to believe that this  _ rare _ Omega has lived her  _ entire _ life without being taken? Here? In the middle of this desert? All while living on her own?” His smile was replaced with a disgusted frown. “Horse crap!”

 

“It’s true! I have kept the girl from prying eyes. She has had little interaction with others and has been trained to protect herself from unwanted advances,” Plutt reassured. 

 

A dangerous grin spread across Kylo’s lips.  _ A rare virgin Omega?! I’ve hit the jackpot! _

 

Without a word, Kylo tossed over a second bag of gold before wandering out of the building. The girl could protect herself from unwanted advances? Well, that should make for a  _ fun _ time getting her to come with them. 

 

Heading off into the dark night, cold chill hovering on the air, Kylo couldn’t wait to meet this Omega. Let the chase begin.

 

******

 

There had been an ominous feeling boiling away in her gut over the past few days. Unkar had been treating her  _ differently _ , better than he usually did. There had to be a reason, Rey  _ knew _ , but what could it be? Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling about it. 

 

He had given her bathing privileges every day that week, offering the best soaps and perfumes to clean herself with. He even made sure she was fed three full meals every day. 

 

Her stubborn nature told her not to eat it, but the permanent hunger that growled in her stomach won out. 

 

Living the life of a rare Omega was... _ hard,  _ to say the least. The memories of the things Unkar had put her through caused her to shiver with uneasiness. She tried to stay positive, knowing she was lucky not to have had her virginity sold away. 

 

Still...her heat would be coming soon enough. And her heat had always been the worst weeks of her life. As she sat inside her old rusted shed, she poked frustratedly at her extra dinner roll from dinner, her face twisted in concern. She thought back to hours earlier. 

 

A group of men she had never seen before arrived in Niima Outpost, one staying behind as he watched her. When the wind had brushed over them both, she caught the his scent: all Alpha. 

 

While she has had many ‘run-ins’ with Alphas before, none of their scents had ever pleased her senses. However, the one from today had. She felt ashamed and angered to admit it, but it was true. Her traitorous Omega instincts had begged her to seek him out, to breathe in more of that delicious smell, a very new, very enticing smell. 

 

She had maintained enough self-control to run and hide, to watch him from afar. He had gone to Unkar Plutt’s place, which shouldn’t have seemed so odd as he had many guests, but what  _ was  _ odd was the fact that she had never seen that man before in her life. 

 

She had scurried home, the space between her legs throbbing with need. She hated when her body betrayed her like that, but there was no appeasing the desire until she took care of it  _ herself _ . 

 

Guiltily, Rey rubbed at her clit, moaning with wanton abandon. She went at it without even the slightest blush on her cheeks, unafraid of being watched or heard as she was all alone, in the middle of the vast desert. 

 

Her mind wandered to the Alpha from earlier, and wondered what it would be like to be held within the confines of those broad shoulders. She allowed him to join her in her thoughts, the image of his large Alpha cock, hard and ready to fill her, adding a new sensitivity to her touch. 

 

“...O-oh!” The newfound pleasure took her by surprise, but she welcomed it fully. 

 

She hadn’t known the feeling of sex, but the idea of him standing between her knees, gripping her hips roughly, helped her along her path to climax. 

 

Slowly, he pushed through her folds, their pelvises meeting suddenly as he snapped into her without care. She screamed out, her walls forming to him, as though he was meant to fill her. She didn’t mind the savage movements he was making in the way he took her, pumping in and out with animalistic haste. 

 

She loved it. Her pussy welcomed him, clenching and releasing with each thrust he made. Her head tossed from side to side, unable to handle the recognizable build-up growing at her core. 

 

With another thrust, he pushed her to her climax. Her body quaked in pure ecstasy, a satisfied gasp and smile upon her lips. She tightened around him delectably, begging to be filled by him. 

 

As her vision started to clear, coming down from the best orgasm she’s ever had, she became greedy, eager for more. To her delight, he was still pumping into her with aggressive strikes to her most sensitive area. 

 

The area remained extra sensitive, still twitching from the climax he had given her. His movements grew more and more tense, his body falling into turmoil as he reached his orgasm. A few more strokes and she was right there with him. 

 

Then she felt it, his knot inflating within her, spreading her open in a way she had never felt before. She  _ needed _ this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her, his cock entering her as deeply as it could possibly go. 

 

She shrieked in delight, body giving into his work. As her walls tensed around him, she felt him begin to pulse, his muscles massaging hers. 

 

Her mouth fell open, slightly scared, but extremely excited to be filled and tied to him. His knot had completely inflated now, his warm seed emptying deep within her. 

 

“Yes! Alpha! Please, mark me! I’m yours!” She moaned into his ear. 

 

Just as another stream shot within her walls, and his teeth bore into her with excruciating pleasure, he was gone. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open, taking note of how embarrassingly wet she was, and how depressingly alone. She sighed, and regret took over as she cleaned up. 

 

Soon after, she had settled in, thoughts going to Plutt and what he was up to, and the new Alpha in town. Thinking back to the way she had cum so eagerly for him had her blushing. 

 

She shook her head as she remembered her words.  _ Alpha? Like that complete stranger is my Alpha… _

 

She froze in place, a bone-chilling realization dawning on her. What if Unkar Plutt  _ was _ selling her virginity, to  _ that _ Alpha. Everything seemed to fall into place, everything made sense. He was  _ selling _ her. That’s why he was taking care of her, to auction her off like some kind of meat animal. 

 

The sharp snap of a twig shook her from her thoughts. Her head shot upward, grabbing her staff and backing away, she eyed the door carefully. This was it, he was here to take her virginity from her. 

 

She did her best to stay strong, blinking the tears away when she heard the heavy footsteps get closer. A gust of air brought the familiar scent that was unmistakably his, and at that moment she knew, he was there for her. 

  
  


******

 

Kylo stood at the entrance of the Omega’s shed, trying to calm his fraying nerves when he caught her scent again. This was it, she was here, and there was no doubting she was the real deal. 

 

He knocked on the makeshift door, waiting patiently for her reply. Receiving none, he knocked again. 

 

“Who is it? What do you want?”

 

The sound of her voice had his heart racing, despite the attitude behind it. He leaned against the wall, contemplating a reply. 

 

“My name is Kylo Ren. I am the leader of the Knights of Ren and right hand of Lord Snoke.”

 

Silence. 

 

“May I ask you what your name is, my lady?”

 

Though she was no one from some forgettable outpost in the desert of Jakku, it is true that she was to become queen, something he needed desperately to remind himself of.

 

“Rey.”

 

He couldn’t push back the smile that grew on his lips.  _ Beautiful.  _

 

“What are you doing here,  _ Kylo Ren _ .”

 

He bit his lip, enjoying the way she spoke his name, venom and all. 

 

“I’m going to cut to the chase,  _ literally _ ,” he whispered the last part quietly. “I came here to buy you, and as of an hour ago, you no longer belong to Unkar Plutt.”

 

He waited, expecting yelling, or even sobbing, but nothing came. What  _ did  _ come, was a metal staff from a space in the door, just between his legs. 

 

Before he could react, it came flying upward, colliding with his manhood. He came crashing to the ground, tears stinging at his eyes as he clutched at his junk, rolling in the cold sand. 

 

The Omega jumped out from behind the door, her words filled with disdain. “Good luck  _ taking _ me with that!” With an evil snicker, she ran off. 

 

Kylo’s brows furrowed together, as the pain ripples through his body, angry exploding from his gut. Sitting up, he watched as Rey got further and further away. 

 

_ Not today, you scum! _

 

Lifting his hand, he froze her in place, her arms and legs still stretched into a full-fledged sprint. He laughed deeply, standing shakily as the pain ebbed away. 

 

He slowly made his way toward her, taking his sweet time as he tsked at her belittlingly. “You thought you could get away. From me, of all people.”

 

With a tremble in her voice, she spoke, “W-Who are you? How are you doing this? Are you a warlock”

 

He chuckled again, from deep within his gut. “I am no warlock. I am of the Skywalker bloodline. All royalty are given the gift of force powers.”

 

“You’re a monster!” Rey croaked our, a lone tear slipping down her cheek. 

 

He stood in front of her now, staring deep into her eyes. Though they were filled with fear and fury, her eyes were stunning; natural and warming, much like the way he was drawn to her. 

 

“You think I am a monster? Wait till you meet the man you are promised to, Lord Snoke.”

 

He grinned tauntingly as realization came over her face, her eyes falling shut in distress at who she belonged to now. 

 

“Ah. You know of him then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The corner of his mouth quirked upward. “He’s the real monster. And if I’m being honest, his dick isn’t much better.”

 

A sob tore from her throat at his words. She had heard horror stories about the man she now belonged to. How could she possibly be promised to such an evil creature? 

 

Tears fell freely now, as her future unraveled before her eyes. She was to marry and...she swallowed down the bile that started to rise up her throat... _ bear _ the man’s children? 

 

Her world went dark as Kylo knocked her out, sweeping her into his arms in a bridal carry. He made his way back to her shed, packing up any belongings she may feel attached to, swinging the pack over his shoulder. 

 

He looked down at the scrawny girl he held in his arms, the spitting image of the person he always envisioned spending his life with. 

 

A deep frown formed on his face as he spoke, knowing fully that she would never hear his words. “For what it’s worth, I’m truly sorry.”


	2. Welcome ‘Home’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn’t make Kylo’s job easy, but he rather enjoys the hunt. The journey comes to an end when they arrive back at the castle. Rey is introduced to her new life, a life she didn’t ask to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoveofEscapism: happy birthday you saucy bish 🎂 when I realized your birthday was literally a day away, I got to work like the crazy mf I am. I honestly love this story, so I’m glad I could update it for your special day 😉 hope you enjoy your favorite tropes in this latest installment of forbidden romance hahaha

[](https://ibb.co/Pc9Cpzj) **_Just as a quick warning for any whom it may concern: in this chapter Rey is taken against her will to Snoke’s castle, having been promised to him. Rey deals with giving up and losing her fight while Kylo inappropriately tries to make her jealous and get her attention with his dick lol_ **

* * *

[](https://ibb.co/FXsMktc)

 

 

 

The trip back to the castle was anything but easy, which worked for Kylo, as he found a sort of primal joy in chasing the feisty Omega down time and time again. 

 

The only aspect of the journey he hadn’t enjoyed was how often he found his hand wrapped around his cock. It was genuinely sore, but kept coming to life without his permission, throbbing angrily until he satisfied its needs. 

 

It was embarrassing really, making himself cum over and over by hand, much like his adolescent self did. He hadn’t done such a thing in a very long time, relying solely on bed maidens to take care of him. 

 

This girl though, she drove his senses to the brink of insanity. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, and especially not to her face, but he found he was quite fond of Rey. 

 

Was it wrong that when she spit vulgar words, especially for a lady, in his direction, all he could think about was stuffing his cock between the lips that spoke?

 

_ Probably. _

 

Everything about her had him drawn in, like a gnat to a light source. Her skin glowed from hours spent in the sun, freckles trailing along her limbs and face, like stars wishing to be charted by his lips. 

 

Her eyes were filled with such passion and feeling, he wished it possible to go adventuring through their depths, eager to see the things they have. He even liked the way she looked at him with disgust, taunting him and mocking the ‘tiny cock he must have within his trousers’. 

 

_ Hilarious and feisty, but wrong.  _

 

He had just finished relieving himself for what had to be the tenth time since he lost count, when he made his way back to camp, readjusting his breeches. 

 

Entering the clearing, he could instantly sense she was gone. An amused grin grew on his lips at the realization. Casually, he made his way to the knights that sat resting around the fire, pot of stew brewing over its hungry flames. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt your dinner boys, but it seems you let the prisoner get away. Again.” Kylo’s words were disturbingly calm, given the rare virgin Omega was nowhere in sight. 

 

The Knights of Ren began to panic, heads twisting and turning in searching before running in various directions to find her. It didn’t go unnoticed that one particular knight acted... _ off _ . 

 

Finn. 

 

While the other knights seemed believably surprised that the girl was missing, Finn’s expression at the news didn’t quite sell him. He was hiding something. 

 

_ Did he help her escape? Perhaps he watched her escape and did nothing? It may soon be time to test where these knight’s loyalties lie.  _

 

Knowing that  _ if _ the man had helped her, he wouldn’t be much use in looking for her, Kylo snapped his fingers, urging Finn to stand before him. 

 

“Watch the camp while we search for the girl, understood?”

 

The knight straightened up, nodding his head in agreement. “Yes sir!”

 

“Good. Now, if a man wants something done right, he must do it himself,” Kylo grumbled, knowing fully that he would be the one to bring Rey back, as he had all the other times. 

 

Taking notice of which direction Finn absentmindedly looked in, he began his search. 

 

_ I’m coming for you, my naughty little Omega.  _

 

******

 

Completely out of breath, Rey needed to stop, even if only for a moment. As she shuffled up an old, but grand tree, she could finally relax. Still huffing out heavy breaths of air, her eyes danced around her surroundings. 

 

_ Wow.  _ Everything was beautiful. 

 

She had been so busy trying to get away, struggling against Lord Snoke’s tiny-dicked knights, that she missed out on what was around her. She had never seen so much green. 

 

The forest was a lush emerald green; long strands of grass fluttering in the breeze, and leafy branches hanging low and untouched along the dirt path. Flowers, both bright and dark in color, spread far and wide, so many various types she had never seen before. 

 

She supposed that wasn’t hard to do, considering she had lived in one desert for the entirety of her life, not containing much plantlife. 

 

The evening sun shimmered through the breaks in the trees, the light dancing on the forest floor. Not only was it beautiful to look at, but it was pleasing to her other senses as well. 

 

The sweet aroma of the flowers relaxed her limbs and caused her heart to flutter in her chest. The streams of sunlight that caressed her skin brought a welcoming warmth, nowhere near the overbearing heat of the scorching desert sun. 

 

Everything around her felt natural, just the way it was intended to be. It was fresh and comforting; it almost felt like being free,  _ almost _ . She had never experienced being free, always a slave to someone, always a prize to be won, an object. 

 

She  _ needed _ to take the opportunity the knight known as Finn had given her. He risked so much by releasing her from her bindings, and she couldn’t squander it. As much as she wanted to bask in the beauty around her, she needed to get a move one, to put distance between her and…

 

“My sweet little Omega. Where are you hiding now?” 

 

_No!_ _How did he catch up so quickly?!_

 

Any thoughts she had of climbing down from the tree had been squashed, as she clung to it, making herself as small as she could. Her teeth ground together in frustration, trying her best to make as little noise as she could manage. 

 

It was silent, uncomfortably so. Even the crickets had stopped chirping. Then came a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. 

 

“Be silent all you want, but I know you’re here. I could smell that scent of yours from a mile away. You should work on that, maybe then you’d  _ actually _ be able to get away.”

 

_ So cocky. How could he be so cocky?  _ It was like his whole existence revolved around finding her and hunting her down. He found her every time, without fail. 

 

“If I  _ had  _ to guess, I’d say you’re probably hiding in one of these trees.” 

 

Though he was only met with silence, the tension in the air heightened, bringing a smirk to his lips. 

 

“Yes. That’s what I thought. Now,  _ which _ tree are you hiding in?” She heard his heavy boots within the grass as he strolled at a leisurely pace through the forest floor. “This one?”

 

Suddenly, the earth seemed to quake under her, a nearby tree shaking violently under his force abilities. She took hold of the tree she stood on, concentrating on her balance, careful not to slip and give her location away. 

 

“Hmm, apparently not.” More footsteps. “How about this one?” Then came the quaking again, followed by his taunting laughter, so deep and confident. 

 

He was toying with her, he may even know where exactly she was hiding, but he was taking his time, playing with his prey. She held on, eyes clenched shut as she hoped desperately he wouldn’t find her. 

 

The shaking stopped, but his laughing did not. His steps grew closer now, stopping just short of the tree she hid herself in. 

 

“Alright, enough games. Time to come down,  _ my lady _ .”

 

Sure, she was promised to his king, but did he have to mock her with such titles? She remained silent, unmoving, suspecting her tree would soon begin to tremble under his power. 

 

“No? Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he chuckled lightly before the tree began to move. 

 

It started off slow, picking up the intensity with each passing minute. It was all purposeful, of course. He  _ knew  _ she was there and still wasn’t finished having his fun. 

 

She held on tight, nails digging uncomfortably into the bark. Her expression tightened with pain, but she wouldn’t allow him the satisfaction of falling from the tree. 

 

To her relief, the shaking stopped, leaving her limbs tingling with numbness. Maybe he’d move on?

 

“You certainly are something else. Lord Snoke will definitely have his hands full with you.” She could hear the amusement in his voice. “As  _ entertaining  _ as this is, I would like to get back to the castle tomorrow…” he pauses, “I’m sure the maidens miss warming by bed.”

 

Rey rolled her eyes at that.  _ Disgusting pig. Can’t keep his alpha cock to himself, typical.  _

 

Distracted by his crude comment, she hadn’t heard him make his way around her tree, his intense gaze watching her movements. When she finally took notice, she almost fell out of sheer shock. Before she could attempt to attack or flee, he had her frozen in place, pulling her down from her perch. 

 

“You’re really going to continue making my job hard, aren’t you?” He sighed, genuinely worried about how much time he’d be spending with her moving forward. 

 

She refused to reply, she refused to show any weakness as he bound her ankles and wrists. It was only after he gave one last sigh, hoisting her onto one of his broad shoulders, that she let a lone tear fall. 

 

She continued watching the flowers as they swayed peacefully within their forest home, completely unphased by what had just occurred. While she regretted being caught, she was satisfied that she was free, even if it were only for a few perfect minutes in such a gorgeous place. 

 

As they exited the tree line, her eyes stayed glued to the elegant woods, a sad sort of smile on her face as the tears fell freely now. Tomorrow, she would arrive at the castle, becoming a permanent resident, whether or not she wished it to be so. 

 

The only thing she took pride in was not letting Kylo Ren see that this was getting to her, not even letting a slight quiver of a sob out, but little did she know that he felt her wet tears soaking through his shirt.

 

A grim scowl took over his expression. Why did he even care? He let out a low groan, knowing that despite not wanting to, he really did care. 

 

_ Damnit! _

 

******

 

They arrived at the castle the next day, Rey making no further attempts to run, feeling utterly and completely defeated. When Finn had snuck over to where she was being held, he had asked her how she was doing. She never gave a reply. She had been grateful for his kindness, but had no fight left. 

 

When they entered the city, men, women, and children came flocking to welcome them. Friends and family greeted the knights with love and enthusiasm, living their normal civilian lives. She envied them. 

 

Once the crowd grew larger than the eye could reach, quieting down, their gazes landed on her. Surely, they were aware of why she was brought to the kingdom, to become their queen. 

 

If it weren’t for how dead inside Rey was feeling, she would feel embarrassed at knowing that all these people knew what was to happen to her. She would be  _ forced _ to wed the most evil man in existence, have her virginity  _ taken _ from her, then  _ bare  _ his children. She wouldn’t spend her life with somebody that she actually  _ loved _ , but that usually isn't the case for an Omega in this harsh world. 

 

Eyes continue to watch her, a mixture of shame, curiosity, and pity within their stares. The city and the castle were impressive, she could admit. A successful kingdom, no doubt. 

 

Everything was tidy, cobblestone walkways only littered with the occasional leaf. Baskets of flowers hung from well-maintained homes, all seemingly warm and cozy. Vendors stretched through the many paths of the thriving city, the smell of freshly baked bread and homemade soaps wafting through the air. 

 

Children screeched with joy as they chased each other around the town square, so innocent and pure, finding enjoyment in the small things life offered. Cats sat perched on window sills, eyeing their surroundings suspiciously while dogs wagged their tails excitedly as they wandered about, receiving pets and treats. 

 

Everywhere she looked, she saw happiness and, at that moment, she _hated_ _it_. 

 

Rey’s heart felt like a heavy stone in her chest when she looked up at the castle, mixed feelings coiling within her gut. It was breathtaking and an absolute wonder to behold. It was strong and clearly held a long and epic history, something she would normally find impressive, but it also felt… _ dark _ . 

 

It was supposed to be her new home, but in reality, it would be her prison. If it had been under different circumstances, she would feel lucky to live there, the only thing she felt looking at it now was dread. 

 

It was all too much as they entered the castle walls, never had she been in the presence of such riches. It made her uncomfortable. Every last thing her eyes landed on  _ had  _ to be worth more than everything she ever owned put together, even the seemingly simplistic candlestick that rested on an ornate ebony end table. 

 

Her bindings had been discarded at the entrance of the city, yet the only comfortable thing she found she could do with her hands was to keep them as close to her body as possible. If she touched anything, she would surely break it. 

 

“Mitaka!” 

 

Kylo’s booming voice caused Rey to flinch, her attention instantly going to the man that had single handedly ruined her life. A frightened man shuffled into the room, a layer of sweat coating his forehead as he approached. 

 

“Y-yes sir? Welcome back, sir!” 

 

All she could feel was...sad?... for the cowering man standing before her. It seemed that everyone feared the leader of the Knights of Ren, doing anything and everything he requested. Not her though, she didn’t fear him, not even a little. 

 

“Get Rose, have her take care of Lord Snoke’s bride,” he ordered, none too politely. 

 

“Yes sir. Right away!” Mitaka took off in a hurry, eager to get away. 

 

A scoff left Rey’s lips, though she hadn’t meant to do it out loud, she didn’t fear any possible punishment. She watched as Kylo’s brows arched up in surprise at the sound, turning in her direction to look her over thoughtfully. 

 

His endlessly deep eyes bore into hers, never breaking contact as he called after his servant, “Mitaka!” A smirk now cracked his lips as he followed up with, “Have  _ all _ of the bed maidens sent to my room immediately,” before striding out of the room with his chest puffed out. 

 

“Ugh, pervert,” Rey grumbled, lip curled upward in disdain. 

 

The guards watched her carefully as she waited for this ‘Rose’ person.  _ At least I’m not being taken to Snoke _ , she thought, searching for any silver lining she could get her hands on.

 

“Good evening, my lady.”

 

Rey looked up to see a well-dressed woman with a bright smile lighting up her face. She was adorable, adorned in a fancy red gown made of the finest silks, her midnight black hair pulled into a delicate braided bun, jewels pinned into the updo. 

 

“You must be Lady Rey. It is so wonderful to meet you. I’m Rose, your lady in waiting.” The woman curtsied before her. 

 

Rey has no energy left in her body, staring through Rose as she managed to ask weakly, “When am I to meet Lord Snoke?” It had been the first time she spoke that day, and it somehow sounded...strange. 

 

It was the first time she saw Rose’s smile waver, a sadness behind her expression now. “Lord Snoke left on business. He will be gone for quite some time. It will be a while before you meet your intended…”

 

Rey thought people feared Kylo, but based on the change she witnessed in Rose, Snoke was the  _ real _ monster here. She had heard the disturbing rumors of Snoke’s rein, but the optimist in her hoped that they were just that,  _ rumors _ .

 

With a trembling lip, she nodded to her lady in waiting. At the very least, she wouldn’t be seeing her soon-to-be husband anytime soon. With a sympathetic smile, Rose wrapped an arm around Rey’s, leading her up the grand staircase.

 

Rey wasn’t sure where they were headed or what they would be doing, but she would bet coin that she heard the quiet sound of Rose saying, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

******

 

Kylo sighed contently as he was  _ finally _ able to relax, arms draped along the edges of his steaming bath. The bed maidens had flooded eagerly to his side once he reached his chambers, but he kept them at a distance, only allowing them touch him at the bare minimum. 

 

Normally, he took comfort in their ministrations, doing their best to fully satisfy him, but he couldn’t be bothered this time. If a pair of lips attempted to make contact with his skin, or a hand wandered too low, he’d swat lazily at them. They took the hints pretty quickly. 

 

He allowed them to run hands through his hair, to wash him, massage his aching muscles, but that was all. With a furrowed brow, he stared aimlessly at the miles high ceiling, intricate paintings carefully placed upon its surface. He wondered what the Omega... _ Rey _ ...was doing. 

 

A knock came on the door and he released a groan, no rest for the wicked they say. “Come in!” He barked. 

 

Rose poked her head in, searching the room for him. When she saw he was nestled into the tub, she strolled in, not even asking permission for entry. 

 

In a panic, Kylo jolted upright, moving to cover his private parts from her line of vision, face and ears burning a bright shade of red. 

 

“Rose!” He scolded, his voice breaking slightly. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes, gesturing toward his junk haphazardly. “Oh, please! I’ve seen your dick more times than a girl should  _ ever  _ have to,  _ your highness _ .” 

 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, not moving to remove his hands from where they rested. He spread a quick glare around the room at the bed maidens who tried to make themselves look busy, pretending that they weren’t hearing the conversation being had between the two. 

 

Keeping his voice as quiet as he could, Kylo whispered a response, “How many times do I have to tell you  _ not _ to call me that? You never know who could be listening.”

 

“You  _ are  _ the rightful ruler!” Rose argued. 

 

“Rose!” Kylo bit out, voice still quiet, but stern now. 

 

“Fine!” She sighed, arms crossing in defiance.

 

Rose tapped her heeled foot against the pristine marble floors, a look similar to that of a naughty child on her face as she waited for Kylo to ask why she was there in the first place. 

 

Kylo stared at her in complete disbelief, sighing finally as he let a hand wander upward to pinch at the bridge of his nose. 

 

_ The balls on this woman. Unbelievable.  _

 

“What is it Rose? Why are you here?” He finally asked, still rubbing at his face in defeat. 

 

“Well…” a look of sadness took over her face before she continued, “Lady Rey...she seems so... _ lifeless _ . I just gave her a bath as requested, brought her to her new room, presented her with her new wardrobe, and...she just looks through me, completely emotionless.”

 

Kylo groaned out, head falling back against the damp floor as he peered up at the ceiling once again. He didn’t want people  _ thinking _ he cared about the girl’s happiness, but what she was going through was...admittedly rough. 

 

“What do we do?” Rose asked, concern lacing her voice. Though she was always tough and a pain in his ass, she put the needs and feelings of others above her own.

 

“I don’t…” he paused, eyes scanning the paintings of naked men and women, bathing each other on the ceiling, a smirk coming to his face. 

 

“She needs that spark of fight fired up again, and I may know how to light it. Have her brought here.”

 

Rose’s brow flew up, waiting expectantly as she glared him down. 

 

With a frustrated sigh, Kylo shook his head. “Please?”

 

“Much better,” she sassed before strutting out of the room to fetch Rey. 

 

At that moment, he swore that Rose would be the death of him. Not even Rey held a candle to the feistiness of one Rose Tico. 

 

With Rey on her way, he needed to get the ball rolling, a mischievous smile growing on his lips as he looked around the room at the bed maidens. 

 

“How about you ladies join me in the bath, hm?” 

 

They were more than eager to grant his request, undressing faster than he had ever seen a person do so. 

 

_ Perfect. _

 

******

 

Rey stood before the door that led to the royal bathing quarters, steam seeping through the space under it. Lightly, she knocked upon the elaborate door, listening carefully for a reply. She heard...women giggling?

 

The sound of a familiar voice had her heart sinking to her stomach. “Come on in,  _ my lady _ .”

 

She desperately wished she didn’t have to enter that room, but what choice did she  _ really  _ have? Huffing exhaustedly, she reaches for the doorknob, twisting it within her clammy hand. 

 

She peered into the room, face instantly going pink with what she saw. Women were scattered all over the room, breasts of all shapes and sizes, bouncing wherever she looked. 

 

“O-oh my…” was all she could stutter out, her eyes darting to the floor, traveling until they finally found the well-chiseled chest of Kylo Ren. 

 

“Ah,  _ my lady _ , please, won’t you come closer?” His deep voice beckoned, enjoying her embarrassment far too much. 

 

She entered the room fully, keeping her eyes to the floor until she reached the edge of the bath. She peered into the water, until she saw... _ wait _ ... _ is that _ ... _ oh my god! _

 

Her jaw dropping, she pulled her eyes away from... _ that… _ and looked  _ anywhere _ else. Making eye contact with Kylo, she tried to appear unphased by what was going on around her. 

 

“You summoned me?” Rey asked, her teeth grinding behind her dry lips. 

 

“Yes...I wanted to check in with you. See how you were adjusting to your new  _ home _ ,” he mocked, wrapping an arm around a bed maiden’s waist, pulling her to his side, breasts rubbing against the tight flesh of his biceps. 

 

Rey could feel something deep within her gut growl out in loathing at the scene playing out before her. Then it

dawned on her, as the girls giggled, hands rubbing at his chest…

 

_ Is he trying to make me jealous? _

 

She eyed him suspiciously as she replied bluntly, “That’s not why you summoned me.”

 

_ Ah, there’s that fighting spirit _ , he thought to himself, rubbing the wet backs of the maidens at his sides with purpose. 

 

The corner of his mouth rose slyly, a mischievous gleam in his eye as he looked her over, a newfound confidence in the way she held herself. 

 

“There certainly is no fooling you, is there,  _ my lady _ ? And, tell me, why do  _ you _ think I summoned you?” He stroked a hand through the stubble of his chin thoughtfully. 

 

It was her turn to smirk at him, arms crossed, so sure of herself. He  _ loved it _ . 

 

“You’re trying to make me jealous,” she stated matter-of-factly. 

 

Kylo’s head fell back, his loud chuckle echoing through the spacious room. He found it hilarious, but why did he? Was she right? Was that what he was doing? He needed to take back control over this situation. 

 

He rose from the bath, completely bare and exposed to her, fully erect and not even slightly ashamed of his actions. He could tell she tried to refrain from looking, but ultimately her eyes betrayed her, blowing wide at what she saw between his legs. 

 

Raising an amused brow, he pointed his cock in her direction before speaking, “Not so ‘tiny’, now is it?”

 

Clearing her throat, Rey pulled her gaze from the monster that live below his waist, choosing to meet his eyes as a challenge. A cocky grin lit up her face and he couldn’t help but wonder how she could be so unwavering still, as his manhood stuck so far in her direction. 

 

“Interesting,” is all she replied with. 

 

He looked her over curiously, cautiously replying with a simple, “What’s interesting,  _ my lady _ ?”

 

“How you were so soft when I first came in, with all these naked women around you, but  _ now you're _ SO hard after a few minutes in my presence. Interesting, indeed.” Feeling victorious when his face froze in shock at her words, she moved to leave the room, the smile never leaving her face. 

 

“Oh, you have yourself a wonderful night,  _ sir knight _ ,” she called over her shoulder before closing the door behind her, their ‘conversation’ coming to a surprising close. 

 

The maiden on his left let her hand glide downward from his chest, as he stared dumbfounded at the door Rey had just walked out of. 

 

“Let me take care of that for you,” she whispered seductively into his ear, nearing his cock with her impatient hand. 

 

Quickly, he gripped her wrist within his large hand, pulling it away from his sorely hard erection, glaring daggers into the bed maiden. 

 

“Out! All of you!” He yelled, sinking back into the tub as the girls frantically gathered up their clothing, scurrying out of the room. 

 

The sexually frustrated Alpha wasted no time taking himself in hand, tugging desperately on his cock,  _ needing  _ release. He knew he needed to get past this, needed to get over the Omega girl, otherwise he’d be living the rest of his days with only his hand to satisfy him. 

 

It felt like there was no going back now, no bed maiden satisfactory enough for his Alpha drive. 

 

“Hnnggg…” he groaned out, as the pressure had built fully, spilling over as his seed leaked freely from his cock, his knot once again inflating. 

 

Just as he began to come down from his high, another load of semen released, running down the side of his hand as he trembled through the intense pleasure. 

 

_ Fuck! _ He was  _ so  _ screwed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first abo, I hope I did alright 😂 also, as this was written for my usual beta, this is woefully unedited, so sorry for the many errors I’m sure this is littered with! Hope y’all enjoyed, be sure to let me know what you think! 💕

**Author's Note:**

> What’s everyone think? I’ll have you know this is my first abo. And i am terrified and exhilarated at the same time XD
> 
> As this was written for my beta...please forgive the many errors I’m sure this is riddled with LOL


End file.
